roleplayinggamesfandomcom-20200213-history
1986
}} Products with unknown release month 9th Generation * 9th Generation * 9th Generation Conversion System * Desert Ninja * Geneticist's Laboratory * Psychics * Royville * Skytown Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition Basic line * Day of Al'Akbar * Destiny of Kings * Dungeoneer's Survival Guide * Player Character Record Sheets * Queen of the Spiders * Ravager of Time * Ravenloft II: The House on Gryphon Hill * Red Sonja Unconquered * The Book of Lairs * The Mines of Bloodstone * Treasure Hunt * Wilderness Survival Guide Dragonlance * Dragons of Faith * Dragons of Triumph * Dragons of Truth * Swords of Deceit Oriental Adventures * Night of the Seven Swords * Swords of the Daimyo Aftermath! * The Empire of Karo Avant Charlemagne * Avant Charlemagne Behind Enemy Lines * The British in World War II * Until Relieved Bitume - 2nd Edition * Bitume Bushido - French 3rd Edition * Bushido By the Gods * By the Gods Call of Cthulhu * 2nd Edition ** The Statue of the Sorcerer, The / Vanishing Conjurer * 3rd Edition ** Call of Cthulhu - Box ** Call of Cthulhu - Book ** Spawn of Azathoth ** Terror Australis ** Terror from the Stars 1890s * Cthulhu by Gaslight Dreamlands * Dreamlands Champions * Gadgets! * The Coriolis Effect Chill * Creature Feature * Evenings of Terror with Elvira Chock * Draculas Hämnd * Högländernas Skräck * Nattens Fasor * Skräckens Tre Ansikten * Skymningens By Creeks and Crawdads * Creeks and Crawdads Cthulhu - German * Allein gegen den Wendigo * Auf Cthulhus Spur Danger International * Here There Be Tigers Das Schwarze Auge * Das Grauen von Ranak * Im Spinnenwald DC Heroes * An Element of Danger * Batman * Countdown to Armageddon * Don't Ask * Dream Machine * Eternity, Inc. * Fire and Ice * Hex - Escort to Hell * King of Crime * Legion of Super-Heroes - Volume 1 * Night in Gotham... * Pawns of Time * The Doomsday Program Delta Force * Delta Force * Terror at Sea Doctor Who * City of Gold * Doctor Who * Doctor Who and the Rebel's Gamble * Doctor Who and the Vortex Crystal * The Warrior's Code Dragon Warriors * Out of the Shadows * The Lands of Legend * The Power of Darkness Drakar och Demoner * Kandra * Novastenen / Jeraz * Rösten från Forntiden * Svart Duell / Skönheten och Odjuret Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition * Adventures in Blackmoor * Creature Catalogue * Dungeons & Dragons Set 5: Immortal Rules * In Search of New Gods * Night's Dark Terror * Red Arrow, Black Shield * Saga of the Shadow Lord * Temple of the Frog * The Immortal Storm * The Tree of Life * Thunderdelve Mountain * Twilight Calling * Up the Garden Path * Vengeance of Alphaks Empire of the Petal Throne * Gazetteer of the Northwest Frontier Map Set * The Art of Tactical Sorcery Empires & Dynasties * Empires & Dynasties Eternal Soldier * Eternal Soldier Féérie * L'île de Psyché ForeSight * ForeSight Freedom Fighters * Freedom Fighters FTL: 2448 * Cop 2448 * Star Charts Gamma World - 3rd Edition * Alpha Factor * Gamma World * Gamma World Rules Supplement Generic Game * Generic Game Ghostbusters * Ghoast Toasties * Ghostbusters * Hot Rods of the Gods GURPS * Autoduel * GURPS Basic Set * GURPS Fantasy * Man to Man * Orcslayer HârnMaster * Azadmere * Cities of Hârn * Evael - Kingdom of the Elves * HârnMaster * HârnMaster Character Cards * HârnMaster Character Profile/Combat Profile * Kaldor * Kanday Hawkmoon * Hawkmoon Hero System * Bestiary Holmes & Company * Holmes & Company Hunter Planet * Hunter Planet James Bond 007 * For Your Eyes Only * Villains * You Only Live Twice II - Back of Beyond Judge Dredd * Judgement Day Kill the Commie Bastards! * Kill the Commie Bastards! - 1st Edition * Kill the Commie Bastards! - 2nd Edition L'Oeil Noir * Dans les griffes du démon * Extension au Jeu d'Aventure * Havena * L'Archipel des Cyclopes * La forêt des Araignées * La Porte des Mondes * La Reine des Amazones * La tour pourpre * Le Bourreau de Thalussa * Le Chemin Maudit * Le Magicien des Glaces * Le navire des âmes perdues * Le Tournoi des Félons * Le tournoi des félons * Les Esclaves d'Al'Anfa * Les hiéroglyphes de l'horreur * Les Spectres des Marais * Terreur sur Ranak La Compagnie des Glaces * La Compagnie des Glaces * Les Loco-Fantômes Légendes * La Table Ronde Les Trois Mousquetaires * Les Trois Mousquetaires Maléfices * "Délivrez-nous du mal..." * A la Lisière de la Nuit * Le Dompteur de Volcans * Les Brasiers ne s'éteignent jamais Marvel Super Heroes * Avengers Coast-to-Coast * Children of the Atom * Gates of What If? * Marvel Super Heroes Advanced Set * Realms of Magic * Secret Wars II Mechwarrior * Mechwarrior Mega * Mega 2 Mekton * Roadstriker * Mekton * Mekton Advanced Combat System * Mekton Empire Middle-Earth Role Playing * Lords of Middle-Earth - Vol. I * Lorien & the Halls of the Elven Smiths * Phantom of the Northern Marches * Trolls of the Misty Mountains Midgard * Corrinis - Die Stadt der Abenteuer * Huracans Heimkehr * Midgard * Schlüssel zum Abenteuer Mutant * Bris Brygga * Mutant 2 Mythworld * Bestiary * Character Sheets * Mythworld * Mythworld Rules * Outfitter * Robber's Cave * Skills * Spells Paranoia * Acute Paranoia * Clones in Space * Double Paranoia * HIL Sector Blues * Orcbusters Pendragon - 2nd Edition * King Arthur Pendragon * The Nobles' Book Phoenix Command * Advanced Damage Tables for Small Arms * Phoenix Command * Advanced Rules for Small Arms Combat PSI World * Cause for War Recon - 2nd Revised Edition * Recon Robot Warriors * Robot Warriors Robotech * Robotech Rolemaster * Character Law & Campaign Law * Combat Screen * Rolemaster * Rolemaster Companion * Spell Law RuneQuest * Griffin Island Schwerter & Dämonen * Labyinth Skyrealms of Jorune - 2nd Edition * Companion Jorune: Burdoth * Skyrealms of Jorune Space Master - 1st Revised Edition * Future Law * Imperial Crisis - House Devon in Turmoil * Lost Telepaths: The Secret of House Kashmere * Space Master * Tech Law Star Trek * The Romulans * A Conflict of Interest / Klingon Intelligence Briefing * A Doomsday Like Any Other * Decision at Midnight * Imbalance of Power * Old Soldiers Never Die / The Romulan War * Return to Axanar / The Four Years War * Ship Construction Manual * Star Trek Deluxe Limited Edition * Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update * Starship Tactical Combat Simulator * The Dixie Gambit * The Federation * The Mines of Selka Stormbringer * The Octagon of Chaos Super Squadron * Super Science Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Adventures! * After the Bomb The Challenge Game System * Seren Ironhand * The Challenge Game System The Morrow Project * Desert Search The Price of Freedom * The Price of Freedom Ysgarth Rule System * Black Altars * Challenge of the Toymaker Timemaster * TimeStorm * TimeTricks Toon * Son of Toon Trauma * Trauma Traveller * 101 Robots - An Illustrated Catalog * Alien Module 6 - Solomani * Alien Module 7 - Hivers * Alien Realms * Book 8 - Robots * Fleetwatch * Flight of the Stag * Grand Survey - Exploring and Detailing Worlds * The Spinward Marches Campaign Traveller - German * Atlas des Imperium * Die Chamax-Pest / Schreckenshorde * Kauffahrer und Kanonenboote * Nacht der Entscheidung / Ein Gott greift ein * Nomaden des Weltenmeeres * Tierbegegnungen Traveller: 2300 * Energy Curve * 2300 Tunnels & Trolls - 5th Edition * Amulet of the Salkti / Arena of Khazan * Beyond the Silvered Plane / Captif d'Yvoire * Blue Frog Tavern / Sword for Hire * City of Terrors * Deathtrap Equalizer Dungeon / Naked Doom * Gamesman of Kasar / Mistywood * Keepers of Lingusia Twilight: 2000 * Armies of the Night * Going Home * RDF Sourcebook * Red Star - Lone Star * U.S. Army Vehicle Guide Villains & Vigilantes * Battle Above the Earth * Dawn of the Devil * DNAgents Sourcebook * Search for the Sensei * Super-Crooks & Criminals * The Great Iridium Con Warhammer Fantasy Role-Play * The Enemy Within * Warhammer Fantasy Role-Play Year of the Phoenix * Year of the Phoenix Generic Products * Beneath Two Suns * Citybook I: Butcher, Baker, Candlestickmaker * Creature Creation * Dragons * Evil-Colored Green * Fez IV - Wizard's Revenge * Grimtooth's Traps Fore * Pinnacle * The Delian Book of the Dead * The Feathered Priests * The Gauntlet * The Monsterous Civilizations of Delos * The Temple of Cheelaka * The Watchers of the Sacred Flame * Thieves' World Companion * Undead * War of Darkness Category:Timeline